Una dulce hermandad
by Eliza Tenshi
Summary: Las peleas, los celos, los abrazos y los insultos, son tan comunes en una hermandad, esto no puede ser mas que una simple y dulce hermandad...


Hola! pues para los que quieren saber, ayer me la pase excelente xD, aunque amaneci con una infecion de estomago (no vuelvo a compar fruta en la calle -.-) y pues nada, este es el primer fic que no escribo de los Kagamine... me da cierto miedo xD pero bueno. Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes.

Una dulce hermandad…

Un lunes normal y corriente, como cualquier otro en la casa Hatsune, si, era normal encontrar a los hermanos Hatsune discutiendo por cualquier pequeñez. Ahora discutían simplemente por el hecho de que cereal era mejor, la menor, simplemente decía que el azucarado era mejor que el de chocolate, el mayor le decía tonta y sin gusto… claro, para él, el cereal sabor chocolate era superior en todos los aspectos a él azucarado de su hermana… una pelea absurda a mi consideración…

-chicos dejen de discutir por algo tan absurdo—dijo la madre de ambos—llegaran tarde a la preparatoria-…sip, eran jóvenes, de 17 y 18 años respectivamente… discutiendo por un cereal…

El resto del camino no fue diferente, si ellos se querrían como cualquier hermano, pero tenían un modo extraño de demostrarlo, para ellos cada "idiota" era un "te quiero"… unos hermanos comunes, claro está… quizás para mi gusto demasiado comunes…

La vida de ellos no era diferente a la de cualquiera, tenían amigos, escuela, deberes, problemas y peleas absurdas… y claro, pretendientes a montones, pero parecía que no les importaba si media escuela los volteaba a ver, ellos siempre miraban al frente. Mikuo Hatsune, era el nombre del chico, tenía 18 años y un hermoso pelo verde agua al igual que sus ojos, era alto y demasiado atractivo. Miku Hatsune era la menor, de 17 años y de características similares a su hermano, quizás su única diferencia a demás de su sexo y edad, eran las largas coletas que la identificaban del resto… era hermosa hasta la medula.

Pasaban de largo de cada mirada que se posaba en ellos, siempre con la mirada en alto, hasta que claro llegaron al salón de la chica.

-Miku… intenta poner atención—le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-intenta no ser tan idiota—le contesto con una sonrisa encantadora, el solo le sonrió besando su mejilla para después salir en dirección de su salón.

Demasiado normal para mi gusto… eran unos hermanos normales y corrientes… aunque claro, si estoy narrando esto es por un motivo…

-¡Miku!—grito la rubia a su mejor amiga.

-Hola Rin—saludo esta con una sonrisa.

-Hola—saludo el gemelo de la rubia.

Ellos se podía decir que eran de los pocos amigos que la chica tenia, no era que fuera una anti-social, simplemente el resto de personas le parecían demasiado… suplicantes. Ella era llamada Diva, no solo porque si, ella era considerada la chica más linda de la escuela y eso acarreaba problemas, cada chico que se le acercaba era simplemente para probar suerte, se había vuelto una competencia absurda por atraer la atención de la peli-azul…

Las clases continuaron como cualquier otra, los rubios sentados uno atrás del otro y la peli-azul a un lado de ellos, intentando de manera casi sobre-humana, no morir de aburrimiento entre cada clase. Hasta que por milagro del cielo, la hora del receso toco y casi al par, un mensaje llego a todos los teléfonos de la clase, cosa que por obviedad molesto al aun presente profesor.

-y ahora, Neru con las noticias—dijo en tono de burla la rubia.

-Mikuo Hatsune—dijo casi sin creérselo el rubio.

-está saliendo con Seeu—termino la chica, ambos miraron a la peli-azul la cual miraba sin creérselo por completo su teléfono— ¿estás bien?—pregunto la rubia.

-si, ¿porque no lo estaría?—dijo regalándoles una sonrisa, los rubios simplemente se tomaron de la mano y la miraron sin confiar demasiado en sus palabras—de verdad—añadió—iré a ver a el idiota, quiero saber más sobre esto—dijo dándoles la espalda y saliendo del salón.

-¿le crees?—pregunto la chica.

-no y sé que tu tampoco—termino.

Por otro lado el peli-verde se encontraba recostado en su pupitre, hasta que pudo sentir una fuerte palmada en su espalda.

-¡lo juro! ¡No lo sabía!—grito molesto.

-supongo que ya te enteraste de la noticia—dijo su amigo mostrándole su teléfono con aquel mensaje.

-lo siento Gumiya, te confundí—respondió restregándose los ojos.

-¿me confundiste con tu hermana?—pregunto en tono de burla.

-¿no es obvio?—siguió con un toque molesto.

-no se porque te preocupa tanto que tu hermana se entere de tu relación con Seeu—añadió sentándose a su lado.

-no se cómo lo pueda tomar—suspiro.

-quizás solo se moleste por haberse enterado como el resto, pero es tu hermana de seguro aceptara sin rechistar tu relación—intento animar a su amigo.

El chico solo miro al frente, realmente serio, pensando en todos aquellos problemas que esto le acarrearía, más que nada por no haberlo hablado primero con ella.

-solo me pregunto cómo Neru se entero tan rápido—pregunto el chico instando romper el silencio. Su acompañante lo miro un poco asustado, antes de que su cerebro procesara una mentira coherente alguien llego a su rescate.

-la verdadera pregunta es porque no se entero antes de que Mikuo lo supiera—interrumpió una chica con un tono completamente burlón.

-eso no tiene sentido Gumi—respondió el chico, ella solo comenzó a reír.

-pero si ella se entero antes que yo, cuando tu y yo comenzamos a salir—siguió riéndose, solo provocando el sonrojo del peli-verde y la risa del azulado.

El final del receso, toco casi de inmediato, haciendo que los presentes regresaran a sus respectivos lugares, el silencio gobernó, hasta que un sonido lo interrumpió.

-¡¿de quién es ese teléfono?—grito molesto el maestro, era el colmo que fuera la segunda vez en el día, el peli-azul al sentir la mirada de todos sobre él y el incesante ruido, se levanto e hiso una reverencia en disculpa—que dice el mensaje—pregunto molesto—si es tan importante, puede compartirlo con todos—termino con el mismo tono, el chico suspiro comenzando a leer.

"Mikuo, soy Len, Miku no regreso del receso, sabes donde esta?"—el rosto del chico cambio de modo impresionante, hiso una reverencia y salió corriendo del salón, a pesar de las amenazas de su profesor.

Si algo le pasaba a la chica, seria culpa de él y solo de él, como podía hacer algo tan estúpido sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar en ella. Ahora tenía que encontrarla… quizás estaría en ese lugar.

-tardaste mucho—dijo ella debajo de un árbol cortando pasto con una tremenda tranquilidad.

-supongo estas enojada—dijo el sentándose a su lado.

-¿te atreves a preguntar?—le contesto sin mirarlo.

-lo siento, debí haberte dicho de mi relación con Seeu—se disculpo realmente arrepentido.

-calma, comprendo que yo sea una persona más en tu vida… me alegra que seas feliz con ella—dijo aun más molesta, su voz sonaba dolida.

Simplemente celos de hermanos, tan comunes y tan corrientes… haberse enterado como el resto de la relación de tu hermano y mejor amigo, es algo que duele y al saber que alguna chica lo está alejando de ti, provoca celos… es tan común…

-déjame explicarte—le suplico el…

-¡¿explicarme qué?—Estallo— ¡¿qué te enamoraste?, ¡¿Que eres feliz?, ¡lose!, ¡No tienes que decírmelo!, ¡me alegro por ti!—grito ella levantándose y dándole la espalda—creo que es lo mejor—susurro rindiéndose.

Eran tan comunes los celos de hermano, tan predecibles y tan absurdos…

El chico se levanto, abrazándola por la espalda, intentando que ella no se alejara de su lado.

-no comprendes—comenzó el—yo no la amo—siguió esperando hallar las palabras correctas—te amo a ti Miku Hatsune, mi linda y hermosa hermana—termino.

Eran tan comunes los abrazos en una hermandad… aunque claro, que después de ese abrazo, la volteara para poder besarla y así hacerle entender que decía con sus palabras, no era tan común en una simple relación de hermandad.

-esto no es justo—dijo ella llorando en el pecho de su hermano—quiero ser Seeu—susurro—no quiero ser tu hermana—añadió golpeando el pecho de su hermano, sin la intención de lastimarlo—quiero poder gritar que te amo sin remordimiento—termino cuando el chico volvió a besarla.

-te amo Miku—susurro a su oído—y no necesito que nadie más que tu lo sepa—termino volviéndola a besar.

-sigue sin ser justo—ella había olvidado el porqué se encontraban en ese lugar.

-quizás no sea justo, ni este bien… pero sigues encantándome… ¿a quién le importa que dirá el resto?—sonrió intentando animarla—podemos estar juntos, ¿Qué no es lo importante?—termino.

-te amo—susurraron al mismo tiempo volviéndose a besar.

Quizás al final… no eran hermanos tan comunes y mucho menos corrientes… pero así eran los Hatsune… y al final, las apariencias podrían engañar a más de uno…

Fin

* * *

><p>Feliz Cumpleaños Lillith!<p>

Esto lo subi por el cumpleaños de Lia-senneko ^^ espero les alla gustado mi nuevo fic, en fin

Feliz Cumpleaños ^^

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


End file.
